Revenge Is All The Sweeter
by NoSecretsHere
Summary: Hermione decides it's finally time for some revenge. After Fred's last prank, it's well known that he deserves it what she didn't expect though was for Ron to take a liking to her boyfriend's new form. Sequel to An Unusual Pair


Author's Note: Here is the unofficial sequel to An Unusual Pair. This also doubles as my Transfiguration assignment, thankfully. I hope you all enjoy Hermione's revenge.

Disclaimed: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

/

They got a few strange looks in the halls. A trio made of the dreamy Healer Lovegood, war heroine Hermione Granger, and an absolutely terrified golden retriever could only bring attention to themselves.

Pretty soon though they were entering the children's playroom.

At least twenty children ranging from age four to age nine were playing together. They all stopped though when they noticed the two women and one dog standing at the doorway.

"Healer Lovegood!"

"Look, it's Hermione Granger!"

"A doggy!"

All the different voices tumbled over one another as the children swarmed them.

"Oi! I see how it is!" Healer Ron Weasley complained when he was left alone in the middle of the playroom.

Everyone had been surprised when he took a job at St. Mungos after the war, but no one could deny he was wonderful with the children.

Ron shook his head and weaves through the crowd of children to teach his girlfriend and best friend.

All the children made faces when he kissed Luna on the lips in front of them.

"Whatcha doing here 'Mione, stealing all the attention I get?" Ron teased pulling Hermione into a tight hug.

At her feet the golden retriever growled. His lips pulled back into a snarl.

"You got a dog?!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione bit back a chuckle at the childlike tone in his voice. Maybe that was why he handled the children so well, he was a kid at heart.

"Yup. He's cute, right?" Hermione winked at the dog. A bright smile was stretched across her face. Ron kneeled in front of the dog and began to fluff his fur.

"He's awesome!" Ron agreed.

Luna and Hermione shared a small smile.

"Then why don't you go take him to play with the kids?" Hermione suggested.

She gave Ron the leash to the cheers of the children.

"Wicked! Come on kids, let's play with 'Mione's dog!" Ron announced, pulling the dog towards the middle of the playroom.

"How long do you think it will take him to realize that it's Fred?" Hermione whispered to Luna.

"No earlier than twenty minutes," Luna replied airily.

The two women looked at each other once again before bursting out laughing.

A yelp brought their eyes back to the middle of the playroom. One overly excited child had pulled on Fred's tail.

Hermione noted that he made a beautiful dog. His fur was the exact same color of his hair and shined under the bright lights. It was no wonder the kids wanted to pull his tail.

"I take it this your revenge for his last prank?" Luna giggled.

"Of course. I had told him to watch out," Hermione scoffed.

"How ever did you manage to get him to become a dog?" Luna asked.

"Oh that's his animagus form. I just used a position that would keep him trapped in it for an hour," Hermione explained with a smirk.

"That's brilliant," Luna complimented.

"Oi kids don't pull out it's fur! Be gentle with the dog," Ron scolded.

Hermione held back her laughter with a lot of struggle.

"I think I've gotten much better at pranking," Hermione bragged locking eyes with Fred's scared black one.

He wouldn't be writing on her forehead anymore. The memory of his prank resurfaced.

_"Hermione dear what ever is the matter," Molly called walking into the kitchen._

_"Oh my," she breathed out in shock when Hermione finally turned around to face her. For the most part she looked as normal as ever, except for the fact she had "Fred Weasley's Property" written across her forehead._

_"How in the world did this happen?" Molly asked. Hermione seething crossed her arms with a scowl on her face before answering._

_"It seems I dozed off earlier in the living room, and when I woke up this was on my forehead," Hermione explained._

_"Smart of Fred to run off before she woke up," Ron muttered to Harry._

Remembering the incident only fueled her anger more. Served him right. This incident would teach him not to underestimate her revengeful nature.

"Kids, you can't ride a dog. Perhaps you could, but..." Luna trailed off not finishing her sentence.

"'Mione whenever you want I'll dogsit your dog! He's so cool!" Ron called over.

Hermione bit her lip. The last thing she had wanted was for Ron to get attached to the dog version of Fred. Maybe she could buy him a dog for Christmas this year.

Her thoughts were interrupted when all the children suddenly gasped.

On the floor in a fetal position with twenty kids pulling on his jacket, was Fred Weasley.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted, jumping away from his brother.

"You cannot be serious!" Ron gasped. He turned to look at Hermione looking traumatized.

"Sorry Ron. It was just a little revenge prank for the property of Fred Weasley incident," Hermione said apologetically.

"I don't know if I should be impressed or angry with you," Fred groaned turning onto his back.

"What happened to the doggy?" A six year old girl whimpered.

The started at domino affect of tears from all of the children.

Fred looked at Hermione then back at the children.

"You're gonna owe me one Ronniekins," Fred said matter a factly.

He heaved himself back onto his stomach and with a shudder returned to his animagus form.

"Doggy!" The children chorused at the sight of the golden retriever.

"It is rather sweet of him," Luna observed.

A lovesick smile brushed Hermione's features. Despite his love to prank her, her boyfriend's heart was in the right place.

"What's the matter Ron?" Luna asked her sulking boyfriend.

"I was gonna ask 'Mione if she could give me her dog," he answered. At his dejected expression, Hermione signed.

"If you behave yourself for the rest of the year, you might get a dog for Christmas," Hermione scolded him like she would scold one of the children.

Ron's face instantly brightened all traces of his disappointment at the lost of Fred the dog.

"Boys," Hermione muttered with a roll of her eyes.

/

Author's Note: Well there you have it. Poor Ron was really looking forward to playing around with Hermione's dog. Anyway, read, review, and favorite please.


End file.
